


[podfic] you know that i love you (the world is ours)

by reena_jenkins



Series: walls crashing down (or: the one with the dog) [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU
Genre: A lost dog, F/F, Female-Centric, POV Female Character, Podfic, Steph-centric, Waffles, Who does not stay lost for long, featuring Taco Dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Marceline, Princess Bubblegum and a not-so-lost dog.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you know that i love you (the world is ours)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062111) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



  
**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)  

 **Warnings:** featuring Taco Dog  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:13:12  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_you%20know%20that%20i%20love%20you%20\(the%20world%20is%20ours\)_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
